


Ensign

by vulcunt



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Age Difference, Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Ensign Spock, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, cumslut Spock, listen i dont make the rules about this pairing i just work here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcunt/pseuds/vulcunt
Summary: Pike considers his favorite ensign.
Relationships: Christopher Pike/Spock
Kudos: 13





	Ensign

Ensign Spock was bouncing beautifully in Pike’s lap when Pike realized he was never going to give the young officer up.

Usually a sexual relationship with a subordinate was just that—a fling, a short-lived affair. Especially with someone so junior. Spock was young, fresh out of the Academy when Pike snatched him up for the newly minted USS Enterprise. It hadn’t taken long to get his cock into the ensign. A lingering look, a deliberate touch, and Spock had been easily bent over a deserted console in a remote part of the ship—uniform slacks around his knees and blue shirt rucked up under his armpits to expose his peaked green nipples as Pike railed into Spock’s preternaturally cooler alien body.

That first time, Pike had ridden Spock hard, the obscene sounds of their coupling echoing down the empty hallway. Pike still remembered the aggressive wave of arousal that had hit him when Spock had turned to him in the turbolift and told him point-blank than he had just received his negative STI results in the last hour and that Pike could penetrate him without protection if he so wished. Pike remembered vividly the first time he ran his hands over Spock’s chest as he bent him over a console, twisting and tugging harshly at Spock’s nipples, hooking his fingers into Spock’s mouth, sliding a hand up Spock’s pale throat. He remembered how his fingernails dug into Spock’s cheeks as he held Spock by his jaw, gripping harder with each thrust until he’d finally filled Spock with a groan.

Now, as Spock bounced obediently in his lap, he kept one proprietary hand on the meat of Spock’s upper thigh and hazily considered just how perfect Spock was.

They were exclusive. Unintentionally so, at least on Pike’s part. But he didn’t mind. Only once since coming to serve under Pike had Spock caught the eye of an Andorian diplomatic aide and had spent that evening and night off-ship. But that was about it. A favorite fantasy of Pike’s still involved the aide’s tall, muscular form looming over Spock’s lithe body as they shuddered and twisted with the obscene movement of lovemaking. He knew Spock had gleaned some of this fantasy since, through the intimate telepathic touch they shared when they coupled. Spock made no outward comment about it, but his body’s enthusiasm when Pike allowed the fabricated image to float to the surface of his mind was unmistakable. 

Truly, though, Pike considered Spock to be his most prized belonging. The jewel of Enterprise—more than the mere perk a young, nubile ensign usually was to a captain. Available at any moment, it seemed, to be pushed onto his knees and have a cock slid into his luscious mouth, to be turned over onto his hands and taken roughly on the floor of some abandoned storage area. Pike had enjoyed the early days when he would run a hand up the front of Spock shirt, sucking at his mouth as he played with Spock’s nipples in an empty hallway before pulling away. Spock’s mouth would be slick and shiny, eyes hazy as Pike straightened Spock’s uniform and, after copping one last feel of Spock’s ass, would send the ensign on his way. Pike enjoyed a little sugar between shifts, and he supposed he was lucky Spock enjoyed kissing with his mouth.

Pike had once asked about it, Spock on his knees in Pike’s quarters for the first time, fully naked as Pike leisurely leaned against his desk, fully clothed save for his leaking cock. He hadn’t even bothered unbuttoning the top button of his fly, He’d just unzipped and pulled his cock through the opening for Spock to lavish attention with his hands and mouth. The hooded look of arousal in Spock’s eyes remained consistent as he leisurely filled his mouth with Pike’s cock before pulling off and sliding Pike’s cock through the “V” of his fingers, webbing catching under the head of Pike’s cock before leaning forward to capture the head between his lips and take most of Pike down again. It make Pike reach out, grabbing Spock by his thick, glossy hair to pull him off his cock, but not so far that he couldn’t take hold of his own cock and rub the head against Spock’s lips as he asked about it—why and whether Spock enjoyed using his mouth as much as his hands.

Pike knew Vulcans and most vulcanoids kissed with their hands—that the nerves in Spock’s hands, particularly the smooth skin on the insides and between his fingers, were sensitive and could be stimulated like the erogenous zones of a human’s mouth. Spock’s cheeks were already rosy with green from their exertions so he couldn’t flush any brighter as he answered. His lips bumped against Pike’s cockhead as he informed Pike that, as half-human, Spock’s erogenous zones included his mouth, lips and tongue in addition to his hands and other…areas. Pike had raised an eyebrow at that, but left the conversation of the reason why Vulcans preferred partners with large endowments for another time. (It was something to do with the internal location of Vulcan testes, as it happened.) Instead he asked where Spock learned how to kiss so well, since Vulcans do not use their mouths to kiss.

Aside from Spock’s sex-roughened voice and his blown pupils, he’d answered levelly. _“Vulcans may not kiss using their mouths, but we do utilize our mouths as a sexual orifice. When I was…young and beginning to engage in sexual encounters with my peers, my partners came to understand that my mouth,”_ Spock turned his head in Pike’s grip to bus his lips against the satin skin of his cockhead, _“was a significant erogenous zone and acted accordingly. While Vulcans don’t kiss as humans do, the act of using one’s mouth on a partner to give pleasure is…situationally and psychologically arousing, even if their mouth does not contain the sensitive nerve endings that you or I do.”_

Pike allowed Spock to lean forward and slide his mouth loosely over Pike’s cock for a moment before pulling him off again. _“Is that why you’re good at this, then?”_

A slight crinkle appeared between Spock’s eyebrows before Pike clarified, taking hold of his cock again to slap it lightly against Spock’s cheek.

_“Your partners realized how much you love sucking dick and using this lovely mouth. So they fucked it with their tongues maybe, but they knew the logical thing to do was to shove a cock in it.”_

Pike proceeded to do just that, thrusting in almost too suddenly for Spock to adjust. Spock’s hands flew to Pike’s thighs to steady himself as he choked slightly, throat trying to close up against the intrusion before he managed to relax it. Pike continued speaking as he began to thrust his cock into Spock’s soft palette. _“Bet you were such a good little cocksucker—spent so much time on your knees, did you? All the Earth men probably loved it when you touched down. Pretty green lips and dark eyes and ready to get on your knees for the biggest cock available.”_

Pike could still remember Spock’s muffled sounds in reply. It was a good memory.

Pike usually took Spock in his personal office nowadays, in his desk chair, as he was now. Spock was Pike’s morning cup of coffee, his midday pick-me-up. There was that Earth phrase, “ _afternoon delight_ ”—Spock was that too. A morsel, a decadent treat. One that Pike was beginning to consider enjoying more thoroughly. In more recent days, Pike had begun to bring Spock into his sleeping quarters, a situation that involved less sleep and more feeding his cock into Spock’s messy, loosened hole, taking his pleasure intermittently throughout the night. Spock retiring to his own quarters every few nights was, in many ways, critical to the ongoing functioning of the ship. Though the benefits of having Spock nearby for stress relief were not to be overlooked.

In the present, Spock worked himself onto Pike’s cock, oblivious to Pike’s musings. His soft mouth remained lax as he rocked Pike’s cock in and out of him with the movement of his hips, his own cock bobbing uselessly between them. Every once and a while Spock met Pike’s gaze, though Pike was sure Spock didn’t have enough presence of mind to even hold eye contact. He barely had room for thoughts other than “ _yes_ ,” “ _more_ ,” and “ _thank you_ ”. Pike could hear them echoing in the nooks and quiet corners of his skull. Spock’s touch telepathy was engaged everywhere they were connected—where Spock’s hands were braced against Pike’s knees, where Pike was gripping Spock’s hip, where they were connected between Spock’s legs—where the skin of Spock’s thighs and the curve of his ass slapped softly against the tops of Pike’s thighs.

Pike wasn’t moving much, but Spock’s stifled, breathless sounds hooked into Pike’s navel and pulled him closer and closer to Spock. He considered, distantly, how he wanted to be buried in Spock all the time, in Spock’s body and in his mind. Everywhere that Spock _was_ Pike wanted, _needed_ to be. Pike realized his off-handed thought—that he wasn’t going to be letting Spock go, not to any other ship, or captain, or crew—was only the beginning of a more savage, visceral, serious line of thinking.

Pike reached out suddenly, grabbing Spock by the jaw roughly enough to halt his movement. Spock’s attention was on him now, and on the thoughts percolating in Pike’s psyche. Spock’s chest heaved; eyes fixed on Pike’s as his captain considered him.

Spock was desirable, as an officer. A bright intellect, a quick thinker, a careful scientist and a hard-working academic. Aside from Spock’s time with Pike, he spent every moment dedicated to his work—and others saw that.

“Commander Quintero is going to recommend you for promotion this week.”

Spock was silent, only the movement of his breathing and the unconscious twitch and trembling of overworked muscles and overstimulated nerves animated his body. He was clutching around Pike’s cock, the head of it nestled high between Spock’s internal testes. It was an uncomfortable, unbalanced circumstance Pike had thrust them into.

He could see Spock’s eyes clearing—thinking, following the same logical thought process Pike had.

If Spock was promoted to lieutenant so quickly, barely out of the Academy and not even a year into Starfleet’s most demanding exploratory post aboard the federation’s flagship—well, it would turn heads to say the least. The attention would not be on them—there would be no indications of favoritism or bias. Spock didn’t report directly to Pike, it was Commander Quintero who was the ship’s science officer and who kept track of Spock’s work. He’s the one who submitted Spock’s glowing performance reviews every 8 weeks. Pike knew the commander’s finger had been on the trigger since the most recent appraisal of Spock’s ongoing research projects. He’d be submitting Spock’s name for promotion by end of week.

If Spock was promoted now, everyone and their Captain’s mother would notice the Enterprise’s most recent rising star. He would get offers. It would be hard to get Spock off of Starfleet’s key exploratory vessel, but a scientific post near the neutral zone might do it. Tensions were high there, but research was critical—they’d already poached one lieutenant from Pike’s crew.

Pike was drawn out of his thinking when Spock’s fingers came up to grip his forearm. The look on Spock’s face was neutral—an amazing feat considering he was still impaled on Pike’s cock up to his guts. Pike relaxed his grip on Spock’s jaw, allowing his hand to slide down Spock’s neck, over his Adam’s apple, to rest on his collarbone. Spock didn’t let his grip on Pike’s forearm go. They simply looked at each other, warm breath gathering between them, the air still thick with the scent of their sexual activity.

“I will not be going anywhere.”

Pike looked up from where his gaze had dropped to where his hand was resting on Spock’s collarbones. Spock’s eyes were clear, his expression…was also clear. He was merely stating a fact, much like rattling off the ambient temperature of an atmosphere. But his body…

It arched forward, pulling Pike’s arm against his chest, his face close to Pike’s. The movement rocked Pike’s cock impossibly further into Spock. Spock’s cock became trapped between them, head pressing insistently against Pike’s abdominals.

“I will not be leaving the Enterprise for the foreseeable future, captain,” Spock breathed before he began to rock his body against Pike’s, guiding Pike’s hand down his chest. From a gentle grind, Spock was soon bouncing again. Pike slid his hands over Spock’s hips and under his thighs to help. Spock’s arms came up to wrap around Pike’s shoulders as he moved, gasping moans into Pike’s mouth as they kissed and sucked at each other’s mouths. When Spock shuddered a gasp with his orgasm, Pike let the image of Spock laying, languid and relaxed, in Pike’s bed, float to the surface of this thoughts. The fantasy of Spock’s eyes on him, beckoning him in the dim lights of his quarters every night, brought him to climax.

From the sudden grip on his shoulders and the low moan in Pike’s ear, he knew Spock had seen it too.

**Author's Note:**

> I always get sappy at the end w these two sorry about it


End file.
